FIFA 18
'''Main Description''' '''''''''''''''''''''''FIFA 18''''' is a football simulation video game in the ''FIFA'' series of video games, developed and published by Electronic Arts and was released worldwide on 29 September 2017 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Nintendo Switch. It is the 25th instalment in the ''FIFA'' seriesPedro Pérez Cesari. (2017). Cristiano Ronaldo será el rostro de FIFA 18. 15/02/2018, de Level Up Sitio web: http://www.levelup.com/noticias/425550/Cristiano-Ronaldo-sera-el-rostro-de-FIFA-18. ''FIFA 18'' is the second instalment in the series to use the Frostbite 3 game engine, although some versions of the game use a different game engine.Pedro Pérez Cesari. (2017). FIFA 18 para Nintendo Switch no usará el Frostbite Engine. 15/02/2018, de Level Up Sitio web: http://www.levelup.com/noticias/425567/FIFA-18-para-Nintendo-Switch-no-usara-el-Frostbite-Engine The PlayStation 4 and Xbox One versions include a continuation of "The Journey" a story-based mode that was originally in ''FIFA 17'' entitled "The Journey: Hunter Returns".MARCA. (2017). El 'otro' Ronaldo también será portada del FIFA 18. 15/02/2018, de MARCA Sitio web: http://www.marca.com/tiramillas/videojuegos/2017/06/06/593720c5468aeb9a688b4582.html '''Main Components''' '''FIFA 18 Career Mode''' Career mode is very optimized where the players can take the team or players to their full potential. You will see more transfers happening in very less time. The negotiations are not so simple and are intuitive that adds a good reality factor to the game. The players can even start the negotiations outside the transfer windows, however, these transfers should be pre-decided. However, it is also the best thing that has been added to the Career gameplay. FIFA developers have added a completely new menu where you can see all the players who are transfer listed and the player whom you have targeted as well. In addition to that, you will see a lot of cut scenes where you will see different players meeting the managers of different teams in person, just like in real life.EA Sports. (2017). FIFA 18. 15/02/2018, de EA Sports Sitio web: https://www.easports.com/fifa '''The Journey Mode''' The Journey Mode has been hyped by FIFA a lot this year. This is the second season of the Journey story mode with some few features that were missing in the previous version and are a real delight to have. In the new Journey mode, you will be playing in a different league, that means some new players and locations than England. The main character of the story, Alex Hunter’s character can be customized by the players in FIFA 18. '''Ultimate Team''' Evrything is the same like the last FIFA`s except for the FUT icons. These FUT cards have replaced the old Legend cards but one good thing about them is that they are no longer exclusive to the Xbox consoles is know for all platforms. With more card on the server, you have now more chance of getting an Icon player card now. The best card that you can get is Gold Brazilian Ronaldo card with an overall rating of 96 and pace attribute set at 97.Scott. (2017). Different FIFA 18 Game Modes: Explained. 15/02/2018, de Gaming Buff Sitio web: https://gamingbuff.com/fifa-18-game-modes/ '''Fifa 18 Pro Clubs''' There has been a lot of changes in the Pro Club menus, all in all, which is an improvement only. The company says that they have made the match lobby a lot more optimized as well as user-friendly for the users. The players can now set the set-piece takers just before the match begins. '''References'''